Stalker
by arczturus
Summary: Saat kepindahannya yang disangka akan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan malah menjadi malapetaka hanya karena seseorang selalu mengintainya setiap hari, Kirana harus rela membuang waktu untuk menyelidiki tetangganya satu per satu.


**Stalker**

 **Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **T**

 **Humour**

 _ **("Saat kepindahannya yang disangka akan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan malah menjadi malapetaka hanya karena seseorang selalu mengintainya setiap hari, Kirana harus rela membuang waktu untuk menyelidiki tetangganya satu per satu.")**_

.

.

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC**

Jujur saja, Kirana takut.

Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam, selalu saja ia merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengintainya. Dulu juga begitu, tapi ia langsung mengetahui kalau yang mengintainya itu adalah pria gila dari Perancis yang secara terang-terangan memuji tubuhnya yang katanya 'begitu'.

Tapi ini? Dia tak mendapat petunjuk apapun.

Semenjak kepindahannya ke komplek perumahan ini, ia mulai menganalisa para tetangganya demi mengantisipasi kejadian pria Perancis itu terulang lagi. Dari tetangga paling dekat, sampai tetangga yang jaraknya enam rumah. Semuanya dianalisa, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menerima kalau ada satu orang diantara mereka yang mampu mengintai Kirana sampai sebegini parahnya.

Tetangga pertama adalah pria berkebangsaan Jepang yang pindah karena ingin mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarganya dari dekat. Untuk tetangga yang satu ini, Kirana berani bersumpah pria ini tak mungkin mengintainya. Bawaannya yang kalem, sendu, tenang, dan _mendayu-dayu_ tidak mungkin menjadi _stalker_ seorang Kirana Puspita.

Tetangga kedua adalah pria berkulit kecoklatan yang sangat eksotis. Pertama kali melihat pria yang katanya bernama Antonio Fernandez _blablabla_ itu, Kirana menyangka kalau ia adalah model majalah pria yang namanya melejit karena keeksotisan kulitnya. Tapi setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, ternyata Antonio ini hanyalah seorang pria yang hobi menanam memakan meminum tomat. Iya, tomat. Buah— _atau sayur, Kirana masih bingung sampai sekarang_ —berbentuk bulat berwarna merah yang biasanya ada di _sambel_ khas buatan Kirana itu ternyata adalah cinta dunia-akhirat seorang Antonio Fernandez _blablabla_.

 _What the hell._

Lalu tetangga ketiga. Kirana cukup mencurigainya karena senyumannya itu mampu melayukan seluruh bunga yang ada di taman kecil depan rumah Kirana. Apalagi kelakuannya yang selalu misterius dan tak tertebak itu— _oh_ , Kirana hampir saja melaporkan Ivan Braginsky itu sebagai pelaku penganiayaan batin.

Tapi Kirana tak merasakan aura _stalker_ pada pria itu. Sama sekali tidak. Antara tidak ada atau tertimbun dengan aura intimidasi, Kirana juga tak tahu. Tapi ia tak yakin kalau Ivan adalah _stalker_ -nya.

 _Lagipula kalau dia pelakunya, aku bisa apa?_

Kembali lagi ke masalah tetangga. Kali ini tetangga keempat Kirana cukup mengagumkan—baginya. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana bisa pria dari Inggris itu menempelkan ulat bulu di atas matanya setiap hari tanpa takut digigit? Kirana sempat mengutarakan kekagumannya itu kepada pria yang ternyata bernama Arthur Kirkland, tapi dia malah diteriaki sampai lari terbirit-birit ke rumahnya.

" _BLOODY GIT!_ INI ALIS, BODOH! ALIS! _EYEBROW_! MATAMU KE MANA, HAH?"

 _Sedi akutu._

Berlanjut ke tetangga kelima. Kali ini Kirana tak bisa mengatakan banyak kata untuk orang ini. Intinya, orang ini bernama Alfred F. Jones, suka makan _burger_ , tidak sopan, sok kuat (katanya ia berteman dengan paus), dan entah bagaimana berteman baik dengan Arthur Kirkland.

Jadi, siapa yang mengintai Kirana selama ini?

Bilang Kirana berlebihan, tapi merasa terus diawasi setiap saat itu sama saja dengan disika perlahan. Saat keluar rumah, merasa diawasi. Saat pulang ke rumah, merasa diawasi. Saat menjemur pakaian, merasa diawasi. Saat menyiram bunga, merasa diawasi. Apa Kirana harus mati dulu agar bisa terlepas dengan mata sialan yang terus mengawasinya?

Berkonsultasi dengan Razak juga tak ada gunanya. Kata Razak itu wajar, karena setiap hari kita diikuti oleh dua malaikat yang tugasnya mencatat amal baik dan buruk kita. Tapi, _come on_ , sejak kapan malaikat mengintai sebegitu parahnya saat Kirana habis mandi?

 _Kecuali yang mengintainya itu bukan malaikat, aha._

Dan akhirnya, pada hari ini, Kirana memutuskan untuk melepaskan semuanya. Biarlah orang itu mau mengintai Kirana, yang penting Kirana tak melakukan suatu kesalahan—pembunuhan, misalnya. Toh selama ini juga Kirana tak pernah memakai pakaian yang kurang kain. Aneh juga sebenarnya ada yang mengintainya padahal dia tak melakukan hal apapun yang mampu membuatnya diintai.

" _Oi, Kir."_

"Apa, Zak?" Kirana menjawab sembari menghidupkan mode _loudspeak_ pada _handphone_ -nya.

" _Kau yakin tak ada tetanggamu yang masuk kriteria pengintai?"_

"Tidak ada, Zak. Tidak ada sama sekali."

" _Setiap tetangga terdekatmu tidak ada?"_

"Tidak ada."

" _Belakang rumah?"_

"Belakang rumahku lahan tak terpakai, asal kau tahu."

" _Samping kanan dan kiri rumahmu?"_

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah menyelidiki mereka semua, dan tak ada satupun orang yang masuk kriteria pengintai katamu itu."

" _Seberang rumah?"_

Kirana terdiam, menyadari sesuatu.

" _Nah."_

Dia lupa soal rumah seberang.

"Astaga, Razak, aku lupa!" Kirana spontan berdiri dari duduknya. "Eh, tapi rumah seberang itu rumah tua peninggalan jaman dulu."

" _Lalu?"_

"Memangnya pengintai mau tinggal di sana?"

" _Apa hubungannya pengintai dan rumah tua? Tak ada, Kirana."_

"Tapi—"

" _Sudahlah, Kirana. Sekarang, kau tahu tidak siapa yang mendiami rumah tua katamu itu?"_

Kirana terdiam sebentar, "Kudengar, rumah tua itu didiami oleh seorang pria yang anti-sosial."

" _Kriteria pengintai pertama. Cek."_

"Lalu kudengar juga ia tak pernah membawa seorang perempuan pun ke rumahnya—yah, sebenarnya tetanggaku yang dari Jepang itu juga tak pernah membawa perempuan, tapi kata Arthur dan Alfred, orang yang mendiami rumah tua itu selalu terlihat mencurigakan."

" _Kriteria nomer dua. Cek."_

"Itu saja. Aku tidak menyelidikinya lebih lanjut."

" _Menurutku, orang seberang rumahmu itulah yang selama ini mengintaimu. Dilihat dari sikapnya yang anti-sosial dan tak pernah membawa perempuan, juga letak rumah kalian yang berseberangan, aku yakin sembilan puluh lima persen ia adalah pengintaimu selama ini."_

"Kau sudah seperti detektif saja."

" _Jangan anggap remeh kejadian ini, Kirana. Kau tahu sudah banyak orang yang tewas mengerikan kaena pengintainya."_

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

" _Pindah rumah."_

"KAU GILA!" Kirana tanpa sadar berteriak. "Kau kira biaya pindah rumah itu murah? Kau kira uang itu terbuat dari daun? Kau kira uang itu bisa kau dapatkan dengan bernapas?"

" _Santai, kak. Aku cuma menyarankan."_

"Saranmu sama sekali tidak diterima."

" _Oke, baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau merasa pengintai itu sudah keterlaluan, langsung telpon polisi dan aku."_

"Oke."

Lalu pembicaraan itu diputus bersama-sama. Kirana termangu, merasa bingung dengan langkah yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Apa benar ia harus pindah rumah ke komplek lain yang lebih aman?

 _Hell no._ Kirana masih sayang uang.

"Oh! Aku dapat ide!"

[]

Tubuh molek itu dibalut oleh _t-shirt_ dan celana pendek sepaha. Kirana mencepol rambut panjangnya, lalu melangkah ke luar rumah. Niatnya ingin menyiram bunga-bunganya yang cantik, tapi matanya sedari tadi terus menatap ke arah rumah tua yang ada di seberang rumahnya itu.

" _Semoga ini berhasil, tuhan. Kalau tidak berhasil, langsung cabut saja nyawaku. Celana ini membuatku gila."_

Kirana mengambil alat penyiram dan mulai menyiram bunga-bunganya. Semuanya berjalan normal—sebelum Kirana melihat jendela rumah tua itu mulai terbuka.

Kirana menunggu. Menunggu menunggu menunggu sampai ia tak sadar kalau ia sudah menyiramkan air terlalu banyak ke salah satu pot bunga, dan akhirnya ia melihat seorang pria menengok setengah kepala padanya.

 _Oh. God._

Jadi ini penguntitnya?

Kirana melempar alat penyiramnya ke tanah. Selesai sudah semuanya. Ia kira yang mengintainya adalah seorang lelaki misterius yang mempunyai wajah tampan tapi selalu menutupinya. Tapi ternyata yang mengintainya hanyalah seorang pria barat yang wajahnya tampak seperti hantu dari atas sana. Kirana memang tak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya, tapi—sudahlah, ia yakin kalau pria itu hanyalah pria tua yang tak dapat kekasih karena wajahnya mengerikan.

Sekali lagi Kirana melihat ke arah pia itu—yang ternyata masih saja menatapnya dari atas. Diikutinya arah tatapan pria itu dan akhirnya Kirana tahu,

Lelaki itu menatap bokongnya.

 _Kampret!_

Kirana meledak. _Boom_. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Diambilnya alat penyiram yang airnya sudah berpindah ke salah satu pot yang malang, lalu melangkah lebar ke halaman rumah tua seberang rumahnya.

"KELUAR KAU, MESUM! BIAR KUHANTAM WAJAHMU DENGAN ALAT PENYIRAM INI! AYO KELUAR! TUNJUKKAN WAJAH SIALANMU— _anjrit_."

Apa tadi Kirana bilang kalau pengintainya itu adalah seorang pria kesepian yang wajahnya seperti hantu? Maaf, tapi sekarang Kirana meralat kata-katanya.

"Mesum?" Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya.

Matanya yang sewarna zamrud, rahangnya yang tegas, tubuhnya yang tinggi—bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat tanpa sayap ini tinggal di rumah setua ini?

 _Dan bagaimana bisa Kirana memanggil pengintainya dengan sebutan 'malaikat' setelah satu detik yang lalu ia menyebutnya 'mesum'?_

"Y-ya! Mesum! Kau itu mesum! Kau mengintaiku setiap hari untuk melihat bokongku, 'kan? Tidak tahu diri sekali kau itu! Tidak sopan!"

"Itu termasuk tindakan tidak sopan?"

"TENTU SAJA!" Kirana sudah bersiap melemparkan alat penyiramnya sebelum pria itu dengan sigap menangkap tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak patut disalahkan atas hal ini."

"Kau sudah jelas-jelas bersalah, bodoh! Apanya yang tidak patut?!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mempunyai bokong bagus? Kau, 'kan? Aku hanya menikmati."

 _Menikmati._

 _Menikmati._

 _MENIKMATI._

 _Setan._

"DASAR GILA!" Kirana menarik tangannya paksa lalu berlari ke rumahnya. Segera ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Diintipnya pria itu dari balik tirai jendela, pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sial. Kenapa dia tampan sekali?! Penguntit sialan. Aku juga lupa tanya namanya siapa."

[]

A/N : SELESAI SUDAH. 1.3K CIHUY. REKOR BARU DI AKUN INI.

Jadi ini tuh sebenarnya 'dare' dari salah satu temen fb. Saya komen otp saya, dia beri prompt buat dijadiin fanfic.

TAPI DAKU TAK MENYANGKA KALAU PROMPT-NYA SEBEGINI PARAH. AKANG NENETH MAAPIN AQU YA. Kamu udah disangka jadi pedofil, sekarang malah dituding jadi pelaku pelecehan. Uhu.

Maafkeun kalo ada typo. Saya nulis ini sambil gregetan juga haha. Kirananya emang saya bikin alay gitu—kan dia cuma ngerasa ada yang ngintai, ya, bukan karena ada kiriman ini-itu dari unknown, tapi dianya langsung aja yakin 1000% kalo ada pengintai di lingkungannya. Ini genre humor yakan yakan yakan kanya /maksa.


End file.
